Olicity Drabbles
by complex-yet-simple
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Drabble 13: the Queen New Year's Eve gala.
1. Chapter 1

"Felicity, what the heck is this?" Oliver asks her as soon as she steps out of the elevator.

"What is what?" She looks at him confused.

"This!" He waves a folder erratically at her direction.

She snatches the folder from his hand and opens it. Realization quickly dawns on her as soon as she sees the first page.

She amusedly looks at him. "First of all, I remember that I put this folder inside my drawer. So you better have a good explanation why you have this." He flushes but keeps his glare directed at her.

"Secondly, I know you can read and understand English, so I'm pretty sure you already know what those are," she teases him.

"Felicity…" he says warningly, and takes the folder from her again.

She can't help grinning at him. "Okay, okay. As you can see, those are letters from different companies who are interested in… let me just say, giving me other options career-wise. I did graduate at the top of my class in MIT and I'd like to believe that I've built a good reputation in my field. But don't worry, Oliver, you know that I'm not leaving QC in spite of my valid objections to my current position… Hey, Oliver, are you listening to me?"

Oliver looks at her with a glint in his eyes, placing the folder on her desk. "Hold all my calls. I have an urgent matter to discuss with my old friend, Bruce Wayne."

He hurriedly goes back inside his office.

Felicity sits down on her desk and opens the folder. "Son of a…" she mutters darkly under her breath.

The letter from Wayne Enterprise sent three days ago was missing, including the handwritten note from Mr. Wayne himself asking her for a "dinner meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

_'I knew I should have worn flats today.'_ Felicity thinks as she runs. _'This is really not my day.'_

She had a very tedious day at work, genius she may be but she's still having some difficulties in navigating her way as an Executive Assistant. Not to mention, having to deal with Isa-bitch Rochev. And it proved to be a very unlucky day for her when her car wouldn't start at the QC parking lot. Oliver and Digg had already gone ahead to the foundry without her that afternoon. So she decided to just take a cab.

Halfway there, she felt her stomach protesting due to her skipping lunch earlier. _'Food first.'_ She tells the driver to drop her off at a diner 2 blocks away from Verdant. She orders enough food for the three of them and chose to simply walk the 2 blocks.

Big mistake, apparently.

One second she was holding her take out in her right hand, her bag on the left, and the next thing she knows, some guy has snatched her bag and ran away.

She reacts on instinct and gives chase. Adrenaline courses through her as she tries very hard to keep her sight on the thief and to not trip and break her ankle.

She sees him turn left into an alley and determinedly follows him.

"I believe this is yours." She sees the thief lying on the ground, a black-leathered woman standing near his legs.

In her shock, she whispers, "Sara."

In a flash, she feels cold steel pressed against her neck. "How do you know who I am?"

Felicity looks at her unflinchingly. "I know Oliver."

She sees the surprise in Sara's eyes as she lowers her bo staff.

"Interesting. So you're her. Felicity."

"You know who I am?" Felicity asks her, confused.

She smirks at her. "I know Oliver."

Felicity returns her smirk with one of her own. "I'm glad to meet you. Wanna grab something to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

'_I dye it actually.'_

Ever since she let it slip that she was not a natural blonde, he has always wondered what her true hair color was. His curiosity, if he was being real with himself, actually bordered on obsessive. But he would never admit that to himself of course.

Whenever she was sitting in front of her computers at the foundry, he would deliberately stand behind her and try to see if he could see the roots of her hair. But she must have a very strict haircare schedule as he hasn't been successful yet.

He also tried to snoop in her apartment when she once invited both him and Digg up for a cup of coffee. But he didn't see any old picture of her when she was young. Come to think of it, she might have noticed him looking around because she never invited them again after that.

His third plan was to use the internet, as according to her, anything can be found on the internet. However, he came up empty. In fact, when he searched for 'Felicity Smoak,' all he came across were pictures of a blonde Felicity, probably taken in the last three or four years.

"We're friends, right?" he asks her earnestly.

"Yes?" Felicity uncertainly answers, wondering where the sudden question came from.

He dismisses her confusion and follows up with, "And friends tell each other things about themselves, right? You know, important stuff, secrets…?"

"Yes, Oliver. Where are you going with this?" she says impatiently, suspicion written in her face.

"Well, I was just wondering, since we're friends and all…"

Felicity raises an eyebrow at him.

He clears his throat, stands a little straighter and pushes on. "I was wondering what your hair color really is." He smiles at her sheepishly and puts on his innocent look.

Her eyes become round with surprise before she smirks at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "That knowledge is something you are not privileged to know, Mr. Queen. There are only a few people here on earth who knows that piece of information and even if you offer them all the money in the world, they are more afraid of what I will do to them if they so much as hint at it, which includes my parents, my friends from before when I was not blonde, my hairstylist, my exes, and Tommy."

"Tommy?!"

"Yes," she confirms, her face reddening.

He stares at her and she sees his jaw tighten as her words sink in.

"Don't ask, Oliver. All I can say is that it involved lots and lots of alcohol. And he is under direct orders not to say anything about what happened that night. Which reminds me, he still owes me a hundred bucks."

"But-"

"No buts! You have to earn the right for that knowledge, and no, I will not be having a drink with you," she tells him sternly and turns back to her work.

"Fine. Challenge accepted."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read the discussion on the Olicity tag on Tumblr regarding the preview for next week's episode and my imagination ran with it.**

* * *

His head was pounding. They've just gotten back from scouting the area they think Deadshot will strike his next target. Between the very dangerous mission at hand and the delicacy of ensuring that Isabel Rochev is kept out of the dark of the true purpose of this trip, he can feel the pressure rising. Digg has closed himself off and he's pretty sure that Felicity was hiding from Isabel.

So the surprise he got upon returning to his hotel room did not help matters at all.

Isabel, the woman who tried (and is still trying) to take his family's business is in his bed. In a lingerie.

He wanted some peace for tonight, for some time alone to think, to plan, to ensure that they all come out of this mission alive and if possible, unharmed.

"Ms. Rochev... what are you doing here?" He forces a small smile and tries to quash down his irritation.

"You don't need to act surprised, Oliver. You know why I'm here."

He clenches his fist to stop himself from picking her up and literally throwing her out of his room.

"I see. Your room must have not met your standards. You are free to use my room for the night, I'll just make other arrangements for myself. Have a good night," he says to her. And before she gets a chance to speak, he quickly turns away to leave.

His headache was worse than ever.

* * *

It was her first time to be in another country. Granted, she's not there to relax and enjoy. In fact, their "business trip" became infinitely more complicated when Isabel insisted on coming with them. She already knows that she won't get a lot of free time to explore but she plans to make the most out of this trip.

Which is why the first chance she got, as her companions she believed were already ensconced in their own bedrooms, she decided she was going to roam around the hotel, maybe she can even do a little exploring outside. She texts Digg that she's going outside for a bit and to call her if something suddenly comes up.

She was just leaving her bedroom when the room across hers abruptly opens, and Oliver comes out, looking more tense than usual. He has that look he gets when he's trying to hide his annoyance under a mask of polite interest. She regularly sees that look when he's playing CEO.

He looks at her and the stark relief she sees in his face surprises her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" she asks him.

He doesn't speak a word and simply walks over to her, takes her hand and pulls her away.

She squeezes his hand as they walk inside the elevator, a question in her eyes.

He looks into her eyes. "I'm fine now."


	5. Chapter 5

It's a rare day when they get to relax and do normal stuff like normal people. It's even rarer when they get to relax together and do it in public. But it is AJ's birthday and all of them, meaning Diggle, Carly, AJ, Felicity and Oliver, agreed to go see a movie and enjoy the day. Digg, Carly and AJ will be going in a mini-vacation the next week.

They did enjoy themselves on this small get-together. Except for one.

* * *

"_Ms. Felicity, may I sit next to you inside the movie theatre?" AJ asked her sweetly. Diggle winked at Carly at this, which went unnoticed by the blonde genius._

"_Of course, love. I'd be happy to sit beside you." She smiled at the boy._

"_Come on then." AJ took Felicity's hand as he pulled her inside the cinema. Felicity looked amusedly at the other adults, this time, noticing Oliver's glower._

_But she simply quirks an eyebrow at him._

* * *

_With some maneuvering on his part (ensuring that he was walking a couple of steps ahead of Digg and Carly did the trick), he was able to sit at Felicity's left, with AJ on her right._

_The movie was just starting and he leaned towards Felicity, intending to say something about the last movie he saw at the cinema around six years ago. But as a he was just about to speak, "Ms. Felicity, would you like some of my popcorn? Or how about chocolate?"_

_She directed her attention towards the boy._

* * *

_He couldn't help sneaking glances towards the woman at his right. The play of the lights on her face was proving to be an effective distraction from the movie. He also found it endearing that she was so engrossed with the movie._

_During a very touching scene between the mother and her son, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. She flushed a little but gave him a grateful smile in return._

_And AJ sniffled loudly._

_Felicity turned towards the boy, pulling her hand from his and wrapping her right arm around AJ._

_He swore he saw AJ glancing at him with a small smile (smirk?) on his face._

_When he looked at his left, he saw Diggle looking at him with an amused grin._

* * *

"That was a good movie, right? Did you enjoy yourself today, AJ?" Felicity asks the boy as they neared her apartment building.

"I always enjoy spending the day with you, Ms. Felicity."

"Aww, you're such a sweet little man. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. But first let me give the birthday boy his birthday kiss." She leans down to kiss the boy on his cheek, causing the boy to give her biggest grin.

"I'll see you soon, Digg, Oliver. Thanks, Carly."

As she was exiting the car, he says with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "You can take the car, Digg, I'll escort Felicity to her door and I'll make my own way home. See you tomorrow. Happy Birthday, little man, and thank you also, Carly."

He exits the car and sees Felicity waiting.

She gives him a teasing smile and says, "Really, Oliver? Even AJ?"

He sighs deeply and looks sheepishly at her. "It's not my birthday yet, but can I also get a kiss from you, Ms. Felicity?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm churning these drabbles quickly! But for those who have been waiting for the next chapter of For You, I haven't forgotten it. I just need to tweak it a little more. Thanks for all the support and love from this fandom!


	6. Chapter 6

'_Another night, another successful mission for the new, bigger, better Team Arrow. But we are sorely in need of some downtime,'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver had just gone upstairs to make his mandatory appearance at Verdant. Diggle and Roy were lounging at the sofa. And Sara... Hmmm, where is Sara?

Just as she was about to ask the boys, Sara came down the stairs, looking directly at Felicity with a mischievous smile that had Felicity immediately on edge.

"Hey. I don't know about these guys here, but I thought we could use some fun and relaxation. With the help of booze, of course... so I got some supplies upstairs," she said as she placed a black backpack on her desk and rummaged through it, pulling out two bottles of tequila, a shot glass, a salt shaker, a small knife and a few lemons.

Felicity smiled at her. "I was just thinking that we need to have some downtime. This may just be exactly what we need."

"I'll pass," Diggle informed them, "Lyla wouldn't be too happy if I came home drunk."

"Awww, that's so sweet, John... You are such a big teddy bear," Felicity teased him. "What about you, Red Hoodie?"

"Please don't call me that. And I think I'll pass too because of (a) my disapproving girlfriend, and (b) I'm still on the clock and I have to go upstairs already, break's over."

"I trust we can leave the two of you here. Oliver will be down soon. Felicity, if you get wasted, don't drive and call a cab instead, ok? Have fun you two." Diggle sternly said as he and Roy walked up the stairs.

"Fine, we'll just make this into girls' bonding time then," Sara said as she poured tequila into the shot glass.

The two women, wit the help of alcohol in their systems, quickly bonded. Sara told Felicity stories from when she was younger, stories about Laurel, and surprisingly, even some stories when she was with Dr. Ivo. Felicity, in return, talked about her childhood, being in MIT and her recent adventures with Oliver and Digg.

Neither of them seemed to noticed when, halfway through their drinking session, Oliver came down from the club. Seeing the two of them interacting with each other comfortably sent a feeling of warmth in him. He was glad that they saw in one another a friend whom they can talk with freely.

Oliver decided to not intrude on the two women, he sat at the bottom of the stairs and quietly observed them. He told himself firmly that he wasn't being nosy or spying on them, he's just concerned for their well-being. They were actually both pretty amusing, especially his blonde tech whiz.

"You know, in college, my roommate, Mandy, and I attended a frat party once," Felicity drunkenly recounted, twirling the empty shot glass in her hand. "She and I did body shots. Off each other. Can you believe that? Me, IT girl, actually did body shots with a girl!" She laughed, passing Sara the shot glass.

Sara smirked at her. "We still have a few shots left here. Wanna try it with me?" She wagged her eyebrows.

Felicity squinted at the other woman. A slow smile spread over her face. "Okay. Let's try it."

Oliver stood up suddenly, but he remained frozen in his spot. He didn't know whether to stop them or come closer so he can have a better view or maybe they'd even allow him to... He shook his head. _'Bad Oliver!'_

Just as he was about to silently go back up, however...

"Hmmm, Oliver? Is that you? What are you doing way over there? Come join us, Sara and I were just about to lick salt off each other!" Felicity giggled.

_'Oh dear God,'_ Oliver thought just as Sara was putting a line of salt on Felicity's collarbone.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants a drabble, I accept requests... Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard the ding of the elevator. They have an important meeting with some investors in half an hour and she texted Oliver to come into the office earlier so she can brief him before the meeting.

She smirked to herself, congratulating herself internally that he now does what she tell him to… well, most of the time anyway.

She looked up to see him striding towards her with Digg a few paces behind him. She shuffled the documents they needed. She was about to stand up and hand the papers over to Oliver when she noticed something different about him, which made her pause. Digg was looking up at the ceiling, looking like he was trying his best not to laugh.

Oliver took the papers from her hand and started reading.

"Um, Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

"My suit."

She looked at him confused. "Well, yeah, and you do look very good in your suit. Really, really great. But what I meant was… Why are you wearing chucks?"

Oliver stiffened and strode into his office.

Digg laughed loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity and Oliver was getting ready for a very important meeting tomorrow. Digg, the lucky guy, already left earlier. But their overtime, if everything goes well in the meeting, will be well worth it. They can finally wrest the 50% share that Isabel Rochev holds.

"If we're done for the night, I'm heading home already. I'll see you tomorrow... or should I say, later, in 4 hours actually," Felicity said, putting on her coat.

"I'll walk you to your car," Oliver said.

"Fine. Thanks," she mumbled.

The basement parking lot was deserted, only her car and Oliver's were still there. She was telling him of the new program she's designing that would help them in their other job, him confusedly nodding every now and then.

They were already at her car when the lights in the basement went out.

Oliver immediately went on alert. He pulled Felicity behind him, putting her in between him and the car. She immediately took out her cellphone, pressed the SOS button that would immediately alert Digg and Officer Lance, and opened the flashlight app to give them some light.

However, it was not enough. Oliver cried out as a black arrow hit his right thigh. He remained standing however, still shielding Felicity from the hidden assailant.

"Oliver!"Felicity cried fearfully.

"Who's there?" Oliver growled. "Show yourself!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So impatient, Oliver."

Oliver froze. "It can't be."

"Who is it, Oliver?" Felicity whispered to him.

"Malcolm?"

Felicity's eyes went wide in shock. She felt relief however, as she heard the sound of sirens coming closer.

"Consider this my thank you for the arrow you put through me months ago."

This time, they heard the arrow being released.

"No!" Felicity's cry was drowned out by the sound of screeching tires. Headlights illuminating the empty basement.

He was startled to realize that Felicity had moved in front of him. However, fear and panic welled up inside him as he saw her face scrunched up in pain. An arrow was embedded in her back, just below her right shoulder.

"Felicity!" Oliver held her close to him, his left arm around her waist. "Why did you do that?"

"He was going to kill you, Oliver. There was no choice to make."


	9. Chapter 9

"Felicity!"

Felicity quickly stood up from her chair, and turned towards the stairs where Oliver was quickly descending from. "What? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"What is this?" he said, sounding annoyed. He held his phone out to her. On the screen was a picture of an ordinary-looking man in jeans and a black t-shirt, the picture was a little blurred though.

"Who is this? Should we know him? I'll start the facial recognition search right away." She sat down once again, and plugged in Oliver's phone to her computer.

"No, I don't care who he is," Oliver clarified, clearly irritated.

Felicity looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Okay," she said slowly. "I'm not getting this, why are you showing me this picture?"

"Look at the shirt he's wearing," he replied, jaws clenched.

Felicity looked at the screen again. This time zooming in at the man's t-shirt. A sketch of the vigilante was printed on the shirt.

"What's the problem here? He's wearing one of the Arrow merchandise," she told him matter-of-factly.

"_'One of the Arrow merchandise'? _You mean there are others?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew already and was just turning a blind eye. Look..." She typed quickly at her computer, pulling up several windows showing different online stores. "There are t-shirts, hoodies, action figures, stickers, and other stuff. It is a thriving business. I personally have already bought some... which looking at your face right now might not be the best thing to admit to. Oliver?"

He slumped against her desk. "I don't understand."

"You don't understand what exactly?" she prodded.

He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them, he looked down. "I don't understand why people would buy stuff associated with the Arrow."

Felicity placed her hand on his right forearm. "Oliver, hey, look at me." He slowly raised his head and looked at her. "I know you may not see it. But there are people who see you for the hero that you are. You have saved and inspired a lot of people. Maybe, at first, your methodology was a bit dodgy... ok, a lot dodgy. But you've been trying to do better, to be better. And people are starting to see that. Even with what happened with the Count," her voice wavered, but she gave him a small smile.

He placed his left hand on top of the hand that was still on his arm. "Thank you, Felicity." He smiled.

* * *

An hour later, with Digg and Oliver busy training, Felicity pulled out her cellphone and sent a text message.

_I have a new idea. What do you think about Arrow phone and tablet cases?_

A few seconds later, her phone dings.

_From Thea Queen: _

_Let's do it! See ya soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Arrow or ****A Visit from St. Nicholas by Clement Clarke Moore.**

* * *

"T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds-"

"Mommy," the golden-haired girl interrupted, fighting the pull of sleep.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you think I'll get a gift from Santa?"

"Well, have you been a good girl, baby?"

"Mmmhmmm... But there was the time when Daddy and I pranked Uncle Digg and he fell in the pool. And also there was that time when Daddy and I put that white stuff in Uncle Roy's hand while he was sleeping and it got all over his face, it was so funny. And that time when we posted baby pictures of Aunt Thea all over the house, or that time when we hid all of Granma's shoes... Mommy!" The child suddenly became distressed.

"Ssshhh... I think we can put the blame on Daddy on all those times," she told her, amused.

"Really?"

"Yes, baby."

"But... does that mean that Daddy won't get a gift from Santa then?"

"Well, if Daddy doesn't get a gift from Santa, we'll just have to give Daddy a gift from the two of us then, ok? I'm sure that Daddy would love our gift more anyway."

"Ok, mommy."

"Go to sleep now."

"While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap..."

* * *

"Your daughter is worried that you won't get a gift from Santa this year because of all the pranks you and her did."

"It would be well worth it." He smirked at her.

"I told her we'd just have to give you a gift ourselves."

"Felicity... You and Emma are the best gifts I've ever received in my entire life."

"I know. And you both are mine." She leaned in to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his for a short kiss.

"But I think I want to unwrap my present right now."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's okay, Oliver. You don't have to choose. I'm telling you to save her."

His eyes shifted between two women. The blonde woman kneeling at the right side of the room, hands tied behind her back, tears flowing. He could see the fear and resignation in her eyes. The brunette woman at the far left side was unconscious, slumped on the floor. He could see a blood trickling down the side of her face.

"Felicity."

"Oliver, it's going to be okay. Just save her... And-and I guess now is the time to come clean," she attempted to smile. "I- Oliver, I-" She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes trained on his. "I love-"

A gunshot rang inside the room.

"Too late, Oliver."

* * *

He slowly woke up, feeling a little disoriented. He quickly assessed his whereabouts.

Foundry.

He wanted to sit up but his body felt like lead. _'What happened?'_

There was a stinging pain in his right side.

'_Felicity!'_

"You're awake." Diggle said, relief evident in his voice, coming closer to check up on him.

"Where's Felicity?" He started to sit up, but Diggle pushed him back gently.

"Easy there, Oliver. You might rip your stitches."

"Diggle! Where is she?" he roared.

"Oliver..."

* * *

They heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Oliver breathed as he saw the two blonde women, one of them hurrying towards his waiting arms.

* * *

He was shocked when he suddenly felt burning pain at his right torso, causing him to drop towards the floor.

He heard Felicity scream. "No, Oliver!"

Before he lost consciousness, he saw a black-leathered woman and his black driver friend teaming up against the man he once called friend.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it's Christmas break from my MA classes! Happy Holidays, my fellow Oliciters!**

**Hugs!**


	12. Chapter 12

At the ungodly hour of 6am on a Saturday, Felicity received a call.

"_Ms. Smoak, I sent the documents yesterday to your office for Oliver to sign. Has he signed them already?"_

"_Isa- I mean Ms. Rochev? Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think I received any documents yesterday from your office."_

"_I had my assistant deliver them around 6pm. He may have simply dropped them on your table. Have your boss sign them. I need them today before my flight leaves for New York at noon. Meet me at my office at 9am sharp."_

So now here she was hurrying towards the Queen mansion, after having rushed to the top floor of the Queen Consolidated Building to get the documents that Oliver apparently needs to sign right away. She really isn't made to be an Executive Assistant.

As she pulled up in front of the mansion and got out of her car, she realized that she forgot to tell Oliver that she was going to bring some documents to him that morning. She hesitated before knocking on the front door, but seeing as she was already there, she might as well check if he was actually home.

To her surprise, it was Digg who opened the door.

"Diggle! Good morning, I was not expecting you. I didn't know you'd be here already. I mean I thought maybe a butler-looking person might open the door. Look at this place, it's like a castle. But of course, queens must live in castles... Oh god, I'm rambling again..." Felicity flushed.

Digg only smiled amusedly at her. "Isabel called Oliver half an hour ago. We were just waiting for you to arrive. Go on ahead at the pool area."

"Okay." She walked inside, marveling at the beautiful and tasteful decor of the Queen mansion.

When she arrived at the pool area, she couldn't help but marvel at the view that greeted her. Oliver Queen doing laps at the pool, his muscles shifting, skin glistening. She told herself that it was because she didn't want to interrupt his morning swim which was why she hasn't announced her presence to him yet, and not because of all that wet gorgeousness.

But of course, this is Oliver Queen, Arrow extraordinaire, and her arrival would not go unnoticed by him. He stopped when he reached the side of the pool, and pulled himself up.

Felicity's throat went dry at the sight of Oliver Queen in his swimming trunks. It felt like her brain short-circuited just then and all she could do was stare as he walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her, only a few inches of space between them.

She shook her head. _'Focus, Felicity.'_

"Felicity? Are you okay?" Oliver said to her, smirking.

"You're making me wet."

As soon as the words tumbled out, she wanted to retract them immediately. _'Dear God!'_ Her eyes went wide and she turned an amazing shade of red.

"Um... no. I mean that you're wet, um, you're dripping... My feet are getting wet." She took a step back from him. "Just-just dry yourself so you can sign these papers."

Oliver simply smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"What's going on here?" Diggle asked, his approach going unnoticed by both of them.

He opened his mouth to speak but Felicity cut him, "Don't speak a word, Oliver. Just sign the damn papers."


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen New Year's Eve gala has always been the most awaited event of the year. To be invited was an honor of itself. Of course, being the CEO's executive assistant, Felicity has a standing invitation every year.

The first year she was invited, she invited Barry as her plus one. As friends, of course. 15 minutes before 12, however, Barry received a call, apologized profusely and told her he has an emergency and needed to go, and in a flash, he was gone before the countdown even started.

The second year, she brought her father and mother as her guests (with Oliver's approval, of course). When she introduced them to Oliver, she did not miss the calculating look her mother gave them both and the barely concealed dislike and protectivenesss of her father. She's certain that Oliver didn't miss these either and so she sent an apologetic look his way as she led her parents towards the table laden with food.

On her third invite, she asked Diggle if they could attend together as Lyla was away on "business." They spent the night making up stories about the other guests in the room. At one point, she snorted loudly enough to catch the attention of Thea, who smirked at her and raised her champagne glass in salute, causing her to blush and for Digg to laugh. On midnight, she kissed Diggle on the cheek and he enveloped her in his huge arms.

Her fourth time attending the gala, she was dating a professor named Matthew. The relationship was fairly new. They met at the bookstore three blocks away from her apartment. He was nice, he was a gentleman, he smiled freely, he was smart, and he was completely oblivious of her tension whenever she felt Oliver staring at them.

The fifth year, she didn't attend. Two days before the event, she and Matthew broke up. She's more disappointed than heartbroken. But she still wasn't in the mood to dress up, smile, and hobnob with the rich and famous. So she told Oliver her mom insisted that she spend New Year's with them. And she made Digg promise, with his credit standing on the balance, not to tell Oliver about their breakup. She spend that evening in her couch, watching Supernatural, eating popcorn and drinking wine. Oliver found out about the breakup a week later.

This year, she attended the party alone. To her surprise, she's been asked to dance by three different men, to which, she accepted and only one of them, she wanted to punch. She chatted with Thea while Roy got them their drinks. She laughed with Digg and Lyla as they poked fun of some of the guests. But as midnight approached, she started to feel a little nostalgic perhaps, a little melancholy.

With her flute filled with champagne, she slipped outside to the balcony. A perfect view. Fireworks were starting to light up the night sky. She didn't notice him when he joined her so she was a little startled when she felt his arm brush against her left arm. She smiled up at him. He shrugged off his jacket to drape it on her shoulders.

Side by side, they watched the dance of lights on the inky sky. Inside, they could hear the celebration reach its peak as the guests greeted the arrival of the new year.

He draped an arm across her back, her hand clutching her right upper arm, holding her closer to him. She heard his murmured greeting as he leaned down to her and kissed her temple.

She turned fully in his arms and wrapped both her arms around his neck, and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's try to make this work."

He leaned down to capture her lips, softly, gently, beginning the start of a brand new chapter of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hugs!**


End file.
